Happy Meals
by gleeklainelove
Summary: When Blaine wants something, no matter how childish, he gets it. Because Kurt can't resist his adorable charm. One-Shot. Fluff.


**Authors Note:  
>Oh hey! This is my first one-shot I am posting. Yay! Awesomeness!<br>So this whole idea for this story was my best friend Kaitlyn's idea. The whole happy meal toy and Blaine wanting it, yada yada. I kind of stole it from her and wrote this. BUT don't worry I asked her if I could post it and she said yes. So it's all good in the neighborhood! I hope you enjoy! Now I have to go get ready to watch **_**I Am Unicorn**_**, it premieres tonight so excited! **

**Anyways, here is happy Meals, my first Blaine and Kurt one shot :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Kurt and Blaine**

Happy Meals

A Kurt & Blaine One-Shot Fanfiction

"Kurrrt! Come on, please!" Blaine whined pulling at Kurt's arm that was furiously writing on loose leaf paper, leaving a long pencil mark across various words. Kurt groaned and began erasing the horrendous mark that ruined half the page.

"Blaine," Kurt said sternly. "Not. Now. I am writing my French essay. It's due tomorrow. I'm almost done we can go out later." Kurt was getting a bit aggregated at his boyfriends annoying protest. He's been at it for the past twenty minutes.

Blaine groaned, "But Kurrrrrt." Kurt rolled his eyes. _When did my boyfriend turn into such a five year old?_

"Blaine," Kurt sighed. "As soon as you leave me alone, the faster my essay will get done, and then the faster we can go do whatever it is you want. Now, let go of my arm so I can work." Kurt tried to shake off Blaine's arm but it didn't budge. Kurt breathed in deep trying to calm his anger that was boiling inside him because of his cute sexy boyfriend. Kurt knew he couldn't get angry at Blaine; Even though it is kind of his fault that this essay wasn't done yet. The essay was assigned last Monday. And today is Sunday. Blaine has kept Kurt busy none stop for the past week, every time starting with Kurt's protest of having an essay to do. But Blaine gorgeous charm had made him forget the stupid essay thing and spend time with him.

"Kurtie . . . Love . . . Baby . . . My love of my life . . ." Kurt froze at his choice of words and his eyes now averted to Blaine gorgeous face. Never. And I mean never had Blaine said those things to him. Kurt didn't mind being called any of them, actually they made his heart race and blush raise up upon his porcelain face. Blaine opened his mouth to speak and Kurt waiting attentively waiting to see what Blaine was going say next.

"I need a smurf!" Blaine whined, acting five again. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to his French Essay. _That's what he wanted! A smurf? Really! Ugh, _Kurt mind raced with confusion and aggregation. Blaine pushed Kurt's hand away from essay. Then crawled into Kurt's lap; straddling Kurt on the chair. Kurt rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair so Blaine could fully sit in his lap.

A smirk played at Blaine's lips, he knew he was beginning to win this Battle. Blaine ran his hand up Kurt's sides then wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. Blaine then placed a gentle kiss at the crook of Kurt's neck, and then proceed to place a trail of kisses up Kurt's neck to the corner of his mouth. Blaine pulled away with a smile on his face, knowing he left Kurt wanting a little bit more. Blaine then placed a quick kiss on the tip of Kurt's nose.

"And why do you _need_ a smurf?" Kurt rolled his eyes again, ignoring Blaine's attempts of being cute, adorable, and probably a little sexy. _Don't start something you can't' finish, Blaine. _Kurt's mind said but he quickly pushed the thought away. Blaine smiled guiltily.

"Because they are short, tiny, and cutely adorable like me!" Blaine said a little too excited then kissed the other side of Kurt's mouth. Kurt shivered at his touch. Oh, how Kurt wanted those lips to be on his. Kurt then realized, he knew that he wasn't going to win this one. Sighing, Kurt kissed Blaine fully on the mouth, quickly but gentle and meaningful.

"Fine Blaine. Fine." Kurt finally gave in. "But if I fail French, it's all your fault! Don't expect me to talk to you for the longest time! Because I'll be furious and want to stab you." Kurt said, sounding like he was joking but in his mind he knew he'd be mad at Blaine for the longest time. But Kurt also knew that he was amazing at French, he knew that there was no way he would fail. Never, not even close to failing.

"You won't, baby." Blaine said catching Kurt's lips in another kiss; this one longer and more intimate. Kurt's mind was racing and he began to feel a bit lightheaded. Now this is what he wanted all along. Pulling away Blaine gasped a bit for air. "I promise," he breathed out, Blaine breath hitting Kurt's face. "You're great in French. I'd give you an A++ any day." Blaine said with a wink and licked his lips. Kurt's face turned red at Blaine comment. Blaine placed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you, baby." Blaine said, his words filled with love and compassion. "NOW!" Blaine's mood changed suddenly. "Let's go! I need to get Smurfette at McDonalds before the run out!" Blaine jumped of Kurt's lap and grabbed his hands pulling him in the direction of the parking lot. Kurt rolled his eyes wondering how on earth he got so lucky to have such an adorable and perfect boyfriend.


End file.
